Untitled
by APap
Summary: Rory never loved Dean, it’s a month later. Jess comes earlier. Lorelai and Max never got back together because it was too weird, with Rory and Chilton. Eventually, Lit. and maybe JavaJunkie. Will name story soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok so here is my story I redid the first chapter because I decided I wanted to change it around a little more to fit the rest of the story that I have written. So, enjoy! Schools over so I will be updating more. Oh yeah and if anyone thinks Jess maybe a little OOC throughout my story, it's because I didn't want him to be a total jerk like he was on the show, so Lorelai will like him sooner and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore girls although at times I wished I owned Milo, but that's it!

**Summary: **Rory never loved Dean, it's a month later. Lorelai and Max never got back together because it was too weird, with Rory and Chilton. Eventually, Lit and maybe JavaJunkie.

**A/N2: **_italics_ are people's thoughts.

_It's been about a month since Dean and I broke up. I haven't really wallowed like mom said I should. I think it's just a ridiculous gesture that girls do, and it only proves that they are still hung up on a guy, who they should just get over! 'Ugh!' Its only 7:30am I have been lying here for 2 hours just thinking I can't take it anymore._

_I got up and looked in my mom's room upstairs to see if she was awake but she was still sleeping so I let her be considering it was a Saturday morning. So, I went downstairs and left her a note saying I was going to Luke's and that she should meet me there when she gets up. I put it next to the coffee maker where I knew she would see it._

_When I walked towards the diner I noticed a strange car I had never seen before in this town in front of Luke's, it had New York plates, but I just brushed it off figuring it was some tourist. When I approached I noticed a dark haired boy about my age sitting in the front seat, clearly looking pissed at something. Right when I was about to turn and make my way into Luke's he turned and we caught each others gaze 'Wow he has amazing eyes!' she thought. Then I realized I was still caught in his gaze and vice versa I looked away and made my way into the diner._

Once she was inside she noticed only Caesar was there, so she knew that she couldn't order her Saturday morning pancakes yet.

"Hey Caesar!" She called from her stool into the kitchen.

"What...Oh, Rory hey!"

"Where's Luke?"

"Um..." Before Caesar could answer Luke came storming down the stairs.

"Hey Luke!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ror. Coffee?"

"You mean you still need to ask the daughter of the Coffee Queen, if she wants coffee? After all these years Luke thought you would have known by now." Rory said dramatically.

"You get more and more like your mother everyday." Luke told her as he poured her some coffee. "So what do you want to…" Luke was cut off by a women coming down the stairs from his apartment.

"Luuuuukkkkeee! Come on please just help me out this once!"

"No 'cause it isn't just this once, you've asked me for so much since you left here when dad was sick!"

"But Luke can't it just be like a trial run I don't like a year and if it doesn't work out send him back."

"Liz, come on you know it'll never happen like that you'll abandon him just like you did to me and dad."

"I won't Luke come on, if he really is so much trouble just send him back, no biggie."

"Yeah, no biggie, that's what you said when I had to bail you out of jail 3 times last month."

"Luke, he's not such a bad kid but there are some things about him that need straightening out and I want you to do it."

"Liz, I barely can live one person in my apartment never mind me and a 16 year old."

"Come on Luke I can't deal with him anymore."

"Oh so that's what this is about, you thinking he's some kind of hassle."

"Luk…" Liz started but was cut off by Luke.

"No, you know what I will take him 'cause I don't want him living with you"

"THANK YOU LUKE!" Liz screamed as she ran out to get her son.

"SPAWN!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the diner.

"Oh god mom, try something a little less ... Charmed." Rory said in mock disgust.

"Oh I know but the reruns are on TNT and I fell in love with Leo."

"Geez…"

"LUKEY! Can I PLEASE have some coffee?"

While Luke was pouring the girls their coffee Liz came rushing in with a boy trailing behind her. Lorelai and Rory turned to look who was coming into the diner. Lorelai turned and whispered to Rory, "Who's the hottie?"

"Geez mom."

"What? I'm curious."

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he's living with Luke."

"What? Why?…"

"Because my sister is an airhead." Luke whispered to them as he walked by them to tell Liz to go upstairs.

Upstairs – Luke's Apartment ---

"Ok, so you guys say your goodbyes or whatever I'll go get the futon out of the closet."

Once Luke came back he noticed Liz was gone. So, he went over to his nephew.

"Hey Jess, You can put your stuff over here(pointing to an empty closet) so I figure you can get settled in here for today, then uh I guess you can help me in the diner sometimes for some extra cash If you want to."

"Whatever"

"Ok… Come on downstairs for a second um, I want you to meet two people."

"Why?"

"Because they are really good friend of mine and they're in here everyday about four times a day."

He sighed and stood up and he grabbed his book and put it in his back pocket and followed Luke downstairs.

"Ok, so Jess this is Lorelai and Rory, Lorelai and Rory this is my nephew Jess."

Jess nodded his head in acknowledgment. _Maybe this half mile town won't be so bad. Jess thought when he looked at Rory. _Lorelai and Rory smiled and simultaneously said hi.

"Alright so what do you guys want to eat?"

"Our usual Saturday morning breakfast."

"And that would be?"

"Luke we come in here every Saturday morning and order the same thing, I figured you would know that 'the usual' was the same as it is every Saturday morning."

"Oh, so I assume that I should know your 'usual' for every meal of the day of everyday of the week."

"Precisely. Oh, Rory I used a smart word!"

"Very good." While Lorelai and Luke continued their banter Rory walked over to the counter where Jess was sitting.

"So are you allowed behind the counter because I could use some coffee?"

Jess held up his index finger in a 'hold on a minute' motion, while he finished the page he was on in his book.

"What was it you wanted exactly?"

"Coffee, I figured you were allowed behind the counter."

"Huh, ain't that something."

"What?"

"I've been here less than an hour – not by choice – and I'm already working."

"You don't have to get me coffee, I was just asking 'cause I figure my mom and Luke will be awhile."

"Huh. They do that a lot?" Jess asked looking over at Luke and Lorelai.

"Everyday."

"Interesting."

"Do you ever speak in complete sentences?"

"Rarely."

"OK then."

"What was your name again?"

"Lorelai… well actually Rory but I was named after my mom because when she picked the name she was high on Demerol. But everyone calls me Rory." She rambled.

"Ok then. So, how long you lived in this cracked up town?"

"My whole life. Well, actually I lived in Harford for a few months when I was first born. And it isn't 'cracked up' this is a great place and there are a lot of amazing people."

"I'm sure."

"Oh come on stop you haven't even been here 30 minutes."

"Ok, prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"Show me around."

"Um, yeah sure I guess. Let me go tell my mom."

"I'll be waiting." Jess smirked and watched her walk over to her moms table.

_**Next time on Gilmore girls**_

_**- Rory shows Jess around Stars Hollow (of course they run into many **_

_**people)**_

_**- Remember the Welcoming dinner for Jess? Well, I'm doing it my **_

_**way.**_

_**- and more….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing… wish I owned Milo but we all want something we can't have right?**

**A/N: you know the drill read and review… **

"Okay so you're telling me that there are 10 stores that sell ceramic unicorns?"

"'Fraid so."

"Wow, this place is even more screwed up than I thought."

"Ok, this is Miss. Patty's."

"That is…?"

"Dance Studio and we should move quickly before she sees you."

"Rory dear, who is you friend?" Miss. Patty called from her dance class.

"I am so sorry." She whispered to Jess. "This is Jess, Luke's nephew."

"Ah, your Liz's son. I heard she was here earlier, didn't know that she left you behind." Miss Patty said while she checked Jess out.

"Huh."

"Well, I'll let you run along now, finish your tour."

"Bye Patty." Once they were out of earshot of miss. Patty. Rory apologized to Jess for having to meet Miss. Patty already.

"No biggie."

"Ok, well this over here is the market. It's a pretty normal place except ya know the owner is like the leader of Stars Hollow."

"Interesting. Shall we?"

"What?"

"I want to see it."

"The market?"

"Yes the market."

"Why do you want ot see the market?"

"Is there a reason you don't want me to see the market?"

"No."

"OK then lets go."

"Fine let's go." Rory replied reluctantly she really didn't want to deal with Dean getting all jealous and possessive but this was Jess's tour of the town.

"Huh. It is pretty normal."

"I told you so." Rory reminded him. Then she looked over at the candy aisle and saw Dean restocking the red vines and sour patch kids. Then Dean looked over and she cringed when she saw the anger flash through his eyes. Then she heard Jess calling her name which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said what are you staring at?"

"Oh, um, nothing, nothing at all."

"Uhuh, sure."

Then she saw Dean walking towards them. _Crap this can only end badly. I remember how badly he reacted every time I even looked in Tristan's direction. _

"Hi Rory." Dean said as he walked over. You could tell he was jealous.

"Dean… um hey"

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked looking coldly at Jess.

"This is um, Jess Luke's nephew, he just moved here."

"Really. Wow I never thought you were like that." With that he walked away leaving Jess completely confused and Rory completely stunned.

"What was that all about?"

"Long version or reader's digest version."

"I could go for an entertaining story so if it's entertaining got for long if not reader's digest."

"Well, it depends on what you view as funny."

"Just gimme the reader's digest version."

"Met him, dated him, told me he loved me, I didn't love him back."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"The story."

"It's true, it just sounds very, well, Nicholas Sparks or something like that."

"Nicholas Sparks? Do you read that stuff?"

"Not really, I'm more into the classics and stuff." _Whoa, why the hell am I being this open with her? I've never been this open with anyone my entire life! Ah, what the hell?_

"Oh me too! Who's your favorite?"

"Hemingway."

"Ick."

"You're kidding? You don't like Hemingway?"

"Nope, he's the equivalent to a sleeping pill."

"OK, then who's your favorite?"

"I'd have to say it's a tie between Charles Dickens – because Oliver Twist has always been one of my favorites – and Ayn Rand."

"I agree with Dickens but Rand? She's a political nut."

"Yeah but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could."

"I have yet to make it through the Fountainhead never mind Atlas Shrugged or Anthem."

"The Fountainhead is classic!"

"Whatever you say." Just then Rory's phone started ringing. So, she told jess to hang on a second while she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is that?"

"Excuse me, who is this?"

"RORY its Lane. Now who is the guy?"

"How do you…" Rory cut herself off when she realized they were across the street from Kim's Antiques. _Wow, I was so caught up in that book talk I didn't even realize where we were. So, much for the tour._

"You're standing like right in front of my house. Now who is he?"

"Luke's nephew."

"Aw, you always get the new guys." Lane instantly regretted saying that.

"Um, I'm just giving him a tour it's nothing uh special, so."

"Ok, I go to go details later."

"Bye."

Once she hung she turned back to Jess. "So, you want to go back to Luke's? Or do you want me to re-give you a tour since I didn't do such a good job this time."

"I'm good."

"Ok, let's go to Luke's so I can eat."

"Ok."

Luke's---

"Mom!"

"Offspring. How was the tour Jess? Was she a good tour guide? Because sometimes she can be a little flakey..." Before she could finish Jess cut her off.

"It was fine."

"Ok, well, sweets Luke and Jess are coming over for dinner tonight along with Sookie and Jackson. So, I got to go tell Sookie about what to cook so I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

"Alright, see ya." Once Lorelai left, Rory had to practically beg for coffee from Luke.

Later that Night--- Lorelai's House---

"Mom, call me when they get here." Rory yelled to Lorelai from her room where she was finishing her e-mail to Lane regarding the next CD drop off.

"Ok sweets."

Just then there was a knock at the door. So, Lorelai went to get it. Once she opened the door she saw Luke and Jess standing there.

"Lorelai we've been standing here for 5 minutes."

"Maybe you should have knocked sooner or rang the doorbell."

"I did ring the doorbell."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Then it's probably broken."

"Hey! I didn't know that. I wonder when that happened."

By now they were already in the kitchen where Rory was trying to fend Sookie Jackson and their lemons off.

"Oh come on Rory just try one they are **really** good lemons!"

"Jackson really I'm good, I don't like lemons."

"Fine." Jackson sighed in defeat.

"Hey, guys this is Jess Luke's nephew, Jess this is Sookie and Jackson. Jess could already tell these people were way too perky and crazy for him. _I think Rory is the only sane one of these people. Well, except Luke, but he's a different kind of sane. _

"HI!" Sookie said perkily. (A/N: I don't know if that's a word just go with me lol)

"Hey, want a lemon!"

Jess just stared at them and turned to Rory and whispered in her ear. "Please tell me the whole town isn't like this."

"Oh no don't worry." Jess was just about to sigh in relief when Rory added, "some of them are worse."

"Grrrrrreat!"

"Want a book to keep you away from the craziness?"

"Whatever." Jess followed Rory into her room, when he saw her bookshelf of books. "Huh."

"What?"

"Just, you don't have as many books as I thought you would."

"Oh yeah that's just all I can fit in my bookshelf." Jess raised his eyebrows at her. Rory pulled opened the drawers of her dresser and lifted the blanket on her bed up to show him the rest of her books.

"Huh."

"Yeah, so pick something."

"I will."

"Ok well I'll be in the living room with my Oliver Twist."

"Ok."

Kitchen --- Jess and Lorelai ---

"So, Jess what do you think of Stars Hollow?"

He just shrugged.

"Ok, well, you can get a soda or something out of the fridge and I'll be back."

He nodded.

A few minutes later Lorelai and Luke came back in the kitchen looing for Jess. "Luke I swear he was getting a soda out of the fridge when I left."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well, now I have to go and find him I'll see you later!" Lorelai followed Luke out the back door and the stopped short when they saw Jess standing there smoking.

"Ahem." Luke cleared his throat trying to get Jess's attentiona dn it worked. "What are you doing Jess?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's to me like your going to put out the cigarette."

"Glad you think so."

"Jess…"

"Luke…" By now Lorelai excused herself and went back in the house.

"Just put it out ad come in and eat."

"Whatever."

Later eating dinner --- Living room ---

Lorelai was sitting next to Luke who was sitting next to Jess who was next to Rory who was next to Sookie who was next to Jackson and Jackson was on the other side of Lorelai. All the adults were eating and talking. Rory and Jess just listened to their conversation.

"…so Michel comes up to me and says 'I will not help that maniac guest who walks around in a bath robe' and I was like 'Why not?' and he says 'because he wants to go see the swans' and I knowing how afraid Michel is of swans, especially that beast-like one that lives down in the pond tell him he has to help the guest because I have to go get coffee. So, he mumbles something in French and walks off, not even putting up a fight which surprised me. Five minutes later he came back in with white feathers all over him…" Lorelai continued with her story but Jess started a conversation with Rory.

"Who's Michel again?"

"The crazy French men who works at my mom's inn."

"So, your mom owns the inn?"

"No, she runs it."

All of a sudden we hear Lorelai yell "Trekkie" at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

Between fits of giggles Lorelai told Rory that Luke just said some Star Trek reference, so she **had** to scream Trekkie.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Of course Jess didn't talk, talk to anyone but Rory. Everyone else got 'huhs' and nods and 'sures' and 'whatevers'. Rory and Jess became friendish, Lorelai hasn't gotten over Luke's Star Trek reference and Sookie and Jackson still are crazy obsessed with the lemons.

**_Next time on Gilmore Girls:_**

_**Ok so I don't really know what I want to do next. I have stuff written but I don't think I want to use it. I'm up for suggestions, comments, areas of improvement, ANYTHING! **_

_**Well, I'll hopefully update soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing…**

**A/N: So, I didn't really know where to go with this chapter but here it goes. Oh, by the way thanks for the reviews I love them.**

**Jerri: about the drama I'm trying to think of something to cause the drama but I think I might do some Dean drama with this, because I really hate him ;o) **

Luke's morning ---

Rory and Lorelai are sitting at the counter eating their breakfasts.

"Lucas, more coffee please."

"No." Luke called from one of the tables near the window.

"But, Luke I need my coffee."

While Lorelai argued with Luke she didn't notice Jess come down the stairs. Rory smiled at him and he did a little half smile thing back. Once Lorelai noticed Jess's presence she decided to try to get coffee out of him.

"Oh, Jess can I, the bestest person in the WHOLE world have some coffee?"

"Whatever." Jess said as he poured her and Rory more coffee.

"Oh, he's a keeper." Lorelai whispered to Rory. Rory lightly hit her mom on the arm.

"Hey! You're not supposed to give them more coffee." Luke shouted at Jess across the diner.

"Huh." Was all Jess had to say.

"Oh don't 'huh' me. You just gave them more coffee now I'm going to have to listen to how you're better then me because you gave them coffee and how jess gives them coffee why can't you be like Jess and give us coffee."

"Whatever Uncle Luke."

"Luke. Just Luke."

"Ok _Just _Luke, I'm going out." Jess walked out the door not sure what to do. He didn't have to go to school because he wasn't starting until next year and plus Stars Hollow High was already out for the summer.

"Oh he really is a funny one, huh Ror?"

"Yeah defiantly."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's the last week of school I guess I'm a little out there."

"Ok." Rory sighed in relief that her mom bought that. But the truth was she felt something for Jess and she was pretty sure she liked him, more then friendish like, but she didn't want to act upon it yet because she wasn't sure what Jess was feeling.

Ever since the welcoming dinner her and Jess have hung out a lot sometimes even with Lane. Lorelai seemed to be okay with him, not totally 'get away from my daughter' as she was with Dean at first. Maybe she was just better at hiding it now? Who knows?

"Well, I got to go or I'll miss my bus." She got up kissed her moms cheek and left.

Doose's ---

Jess walked into Doose's. He was planning on buying some stuff for him since all Luke had was health food stuff and diner food and he was sick of the same stuff. He went to the candy aisle and grabbed a few different candies and went to the aisle where there were chips. As he was deciding on what kind of chips to buy he felt someone's eyes boring into his back. When he turned around he saw the guy he remembered to be Dean, Rory's ex. He had met him on the tour Rory gave him that first day.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily.

"Excuse me? As far I know anyone is allowed in this market."

"Stay away from her."

"Who?" Jess asked even though he was pretty sure he meant Rory.

"Don't play dumb you know who."

"Actually I don't, care to enlighten me?"

"Rory"

"And why should I stay away from her exactly?"

"She's mine!"

"Uhuh, and if I remember correctly, she didn't love you back."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, please who doesn't know about that?"

"You weren't here when it happened."

"No, but Rory told me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Look, man, as much as I would love to play 21 questions with you I really got to get back to the diner." With that Jess walked away before Dean could say anything else.

Luke's ---

Rory got off the bus and was now waiting for her mom in Luke's. Then her cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Hey sweets."

"Mom, where are you, you were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago."

"I know, I'm sorry there's this huge thing at the Inn tomorrow and I got held up and, Oh crap hold on." While she waited for her mom to come back she heard yelling and cursing in the background.

"Sorry sweets, um you're at Luke's right?"

"Yeah, he's giving an evil look right now, what's going on?"

"Can you ask him to come to the Inn for like 10 minutes and bring Bert?"

"Yeah sure, hang on."

"Hey Luke mom needs you at the Inn, can you go and bring Bert with you?"

"Yeah and hurry up on that thing or go outside." As he walked out the door.

"He said yes and he just left so I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Bye love ya."

"More coffee?" Jess asked Rory.

"Oh yes, defiantly."

"So what was gong on with your mom that she needed Luke?"

"I don't know she didn't say."

"Oh"

"So, what're you reading?" Rory asked Jess eagerly.

"Well, it's this new book I found at this book store in Harford…"

Independence Inn --- basement (now I don't know if the Inn actually has a

basement but that's why it's fiction)

"Luke, did you fix it yet?"

"No, Lorelai."

"Well, hurry up"

"I'm going as fast as I can. So, how exactly did you do this again?"

"Well, I sent Michel down here to…"

"Ok already noticing what a big mistake that was."

"Shh… and let me finish. Ok, so I sent Michel own here to turn the power back on when it went out – which is still a mystery on how it went out, oh maybe there's monsters living in the basement. How freaky would that be? Ok off topic now where was i? – Right Michel came down and he was playing with all of the switches and he got frustrated and he punched it and that thin came off and now you're here fixing it. And you're my hero." Lorelai explained and gave Luke a hug. Luke looked surprised by this but finally gave in and hugged her back.

"Ok, I'm just about done."

"Good, because I think the guests are a little upset about the loss of power."

"Why are they all inside anyways it's a beautiful day out?"

"Eh, tourists, what do they know?"

"Right, well, all fixed."

"Great thank you so much Luke." She said and gave him another hug and Luke relaxed into it a little quicker this time.

"Right, um well I'll see you for dinner right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Once Luke left Lorelai sat down and started to realize maybe all those things Miss. Patty and Sookie and Babbette used to tell her were true maybe she did have feelings for Luke. But, as quickly as that thought came it was brushed away. No way, this was Luke, diner man Luke, coffee man, and she doesn't have any thing more than platonic feelings for him.

Gilmore Mansion ---

"Mom, ring he bell all ready."

"No, you ring it."

"Mom, this is ridiculous."

"I know, right? Why are they making us come here on the night of your last day of school? We should be celebrating with a good old fashioned Stars Hollow party!"

"That's not what I meant…" Rory was cut off by the door opening.

"Girls, I thought I heard you out here."

"Hi Grandma."

"Hello Rory, Lorelai."

"Mom"

"Well, don't stand out there come in, come in."

The three girls were sitting at the table eating dinner. Richard was out of town.

"Lorelai how is the Inn?"

"It''s fine."

"Good and how's the diner man?"

"Luke?"

"If that is the diner man then yes."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, he is your friend right?"

"Well, yeah.."

"So, it's ok to be curious about him."

"I know mom but you don't usually ask about him."

"I was just wondering Lorelai."

"Well, he's good."

"Well good, and Rory how is, Lane?"

"Good, she's good."

"Are you happy schools out?"

"Defiantly."

"Relaly? I thoughght you liked it?"

"Oh I do, but I love the summer."

"Oh, of course."

"So, mom are you and dad going to Martha's Vineyard this summer?"

"Actually we aren't, we are going to this really nice place in New York."

"New York, mom? Are you serious?"

"Yes Of course I am."

"You never went there when I was little it was ALWAYS the Vineyard."

"Well, we decided it was a good idea to change this year."

"Oh. Hey Rory maybe she'll she Jess's mom."

"Probably not she lives in the city, mom."

"Who's Jess?"

"Luke's nephew."

"The diner man has a nephew?"

"Yep, and he lives with him now and he works in the diner and he gives all the coffee all want." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Mom, he doesn't do that anymore if Luke is around though."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, are you friends with this Jess fellow, Rory?" Emily inquired.

"Well, yeah I guess. We hang out sometimes."

Lorelai mumbled under her breath "if sometimes counts for every day." Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Nothing, mom."

Saturday morning ---

Rory got up and found at note from Lorelai:

Hey, sweets. Had to work at the Inn. I'll be home late. Money for Luke's or whatever. Have fun with Lane or Jess or whoever you hang out with today ;-)

Love ya xo

_Hmm… now what am I supposed to do? Rory thought. _She decided to head to Luke's for breakfast. On her way there she saw a large crowd outside Doose's market. So, she took a detour over there to see what was going on. When she got there she was shocked at what she saw…

**Oh cliff hanger! But, if you think really hard I bet you'll think of what it is. Come on… think, but don't think too much 'cause you still got to REVIEW. **

**_Next time:_**

_**- Probably a town meeting**_

_**- I really like Mia so maybe she'll come for a visit or something**_

_**- and of course what was outside the market… but come on Jess fans think real hard or maybe not hard at all maybe it's completely obvious. But I just really liked this thing so I had to incorporate it in. **_

_**- Oh and Major Dean Drama… and the return of someone causes a riff between Luke and Lorelai (but don't worry not too much that it can't be fixed)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to finish in honor of Milo's birthday! Hehe**

**A/N: All you big Jess fans out there knew that it was the chalk outline! Go you! ;o) hehe Anyways great reviews guys. I'm soooo glad you all like this story so far. I'm pretty happy with it, considering it's my first. Well, here's the next chapter enjoy.**

_Oh my god! The police are here. The Stars Hollow police never have to do any real work. What happened? Oh Lane maybe she knows._

"Hey Lane." She said as she walked up behind her.

"Hey Rory."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Taylor got here this morning to open the market and found the chalk outline of a body and the police tape and he's freaking out because there was a crime committed and they aren't doing anything."

"Hmm, what's Bootsy doing?"

"Defending Taylor."

Rory laughed then a thought came to her mind. "Who did it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assume it's a fake, right? I mean if someone was killed the police would know about it already. So, who did the outline?"

"No clue. Oh let's listen." Lane said excitedly.

"How come you can't say that for sure? This is a police tape. You're the police, you own the tape!" Taylor said practically hysterical.

"Taylor, we've contacted everyone in the area. No one knows anything about this." She replied annoyed that she had to say it AGAIN!

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I've got a dead body right in front of my store!" He said exasperated.

"No, you have a chalk outline of a dead body in front of your store."

"Meaning that there were two crimes." Bootsy said once again jumping into the conversation.

"What?" The police lady asked confused and frustrated.

"What do you mean what? Somebody got murdered, and then somebody stole the body. It's open and shut, bing bang boom!"

"Oh geez, do think this will be over soon I'm hungry?" Rory whispered to Lane.

"Go eat, I'll meet you at Luke's when it's over I got the whole day Mama's at Bible group in Hartford for the day." Lane told Rory distractedly.

"Alright, I'll see you there." As Rory walked away she could hear the last few things said,

"Everyone's accounted for Taylor. It looks like this is just an elaborate prank."

"But it looks so real. Where'd they get the police tape?"

"Kids have their ways."

That was the last thing she heard because she was now in the diner. She went up to the counter and sat down.

"Hey Rory. Coffee?" Jess asked.

"Please." She smiled as she watched Jess pour her coffee. "So, did you see that thing out in front of the market, someone faked a murder scene."

"Yep." Jess replied smirking.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Just then something went off in her mind. "Oh my god! Did you do that?" Rory asked him smiling.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked evading her question.

"Jess! Come on, did you do it?"

"So, no breakfast, then?"

She sighed frustrated, "Yeah I do want breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes for me and eggs and bacon and another cup of coffee for Lane. Oh yeah and an answer to my question."

"Ok if that's it I'm going to give this to Caesar." He said as he walked to the kitchen and gave Caesar her order. When Lane walked in Jess went over to their spot at the counter to give her, her coffee and Rory a refill.

"By the way Jess, Taylor has you as a prime suspect for that murder scene out there." Lane told him while he was filling up the coffees.

"Huh. Now why would he blame me?" He asked sarcastically.

"He says because you're from New York and no one actually from Stars Hollow would do something like that."

He laughed and Rory said, "That's ok Lane because I'm pretty sure he did do it. But when I ask him he gets all evasive." She smirked at Jess.

"Oh did you?" Lane asked excitedly.

"Yeah Jess did you?" Rory asked with smirk on her face.

He just shook his head, smirked and walked away. Rory called after him that she would tell Luke that he gives her and her mom the coffee pot when he isn't here if he didn't tell. But he just kept walking. She sighed frustrated and turned to Lane who had a knowing smile on her face.

"What's with the smile, Lane?" Rory asked.

"You like him don't you?" She whispered.

"Of course we're friends."

"No I mean _like, like_. Oh man I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Lane I have NO idea what you're talking about." Rory said trying to hide the smile on her face as Jess walked by them.

"Oh please look at you; you get all smiley when he walks by."

Rory sighed, "Ok, maybe I like him a little." Lane raised her eyebrow at her. "Ok maybe a lot. But he doesn't like as more than a friend."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised."

"Ok that's enough Lane."

--- Gilmore Residence --- Night ---

Lorelai and Rory were having a mother/daughter movie night. They rented three Johnny Depp movies. This was a request of Lorelai because she likes looking at him. They were near the end of the first movie which was Edward Scissorhands. At the end they decided to tell each other about their days.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "So you never finished telling me what happened with that fake murder outside the market."

After Rory finished telling her the story, she decided to bring Jess into it and tell her mom her suspicions. "I think Jess did it because when I was telling him about he got all monosyllabic on me and then evasive when I asked him if he did it and he did that smirk thing."

"Well, who does Taylor think did it?"

"Jess is his prime suspect. I think Taylor said he was having a 'discussion' about it at the town meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, are you ready for my big news?"

"Yes"

"Well…"

"Come on tell me." Rory started getting impatient.

"Well, as I was saying we are having a visitor tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Mia." Lorelai smiled when she saw Rory's reaction.

"Oh my god she hasn't been to visit in forever I miss her so much. When is she getting here?"

"I have to pick her up at the airport at like 12 tomorrow."

"Oh, I am so coming. Did she say why she was visiting?"

Lorelai shrugged, "She said she had something major to tell us."

"I can't wait!" After that Lorelai told Rory to get the second movie ready and she would be right back. When she came back Rory decided to ask her mom something.

"Do you think I like Jess more than a friend?"

"Whoa where'd that come from?" Lorelai asked totally taken aback by the question.

"Well, Lane made this crack today at the diner on how she thinks I do and it's totally obvious and that I like him and he likes me and I get all smiley around him and stuff."

"Well you do."

"I do what?"

"You get all smiley around him."

"That doesn't mean I like him."

"Yeah, I'd say it does."

"But, it's not like he likes me like that, I mean how could he he's probably had way prettier and more experienced girlfriends, than me and…" She was cut off by Lorelai.

"Honey, slow down, I think you like him, sweets it's painfully obvious, and no ones prettier than you."

"Ugh, how do I act around him now mom? I mean I just realize I _like him, like him _and we're supposed to be friends."

"I wouldn't worry but you should talk to him to see if this is mutual or not."

"I can't just ask him mom, that's not me."

"So, do it some other way, like a book or a quote from a book or something."

"Maybe…" Rory said still a little unsure.

"Come on babe, if you follow your heart, you can't help but make the right decision."

"Wow, when did you get so Dr.Phil-like?"

"Oh just recently do you like it?"

"Yeah, defiantly." Rory said smiling.

---Airport---Next day---

Lorelai and Rory were waiting at the gate that Mia would walk thru very soon. Both of them were very excited and eager to see Mia again, she hadn't been to see them since Rory was in seventh grade. The announcer man begins to announce the arrival of flights and when they hear that Mia's flight is here they stand from their seats waiting for her. When they saw her walking towards them they ran to hug her.

"Oh, my babies. How are you?"

"We're great Mia." Lorelai said as all three of them made their way to the Baggage claim.

"So, when are you going to tell us this major thing?" Rory asked.

"Soon. Once we get to Stars Hollow.

On the car ride home they caught up and told crazy Stars Hollow stories and Mia's Santa Barbara(that's where she lives now right?) stories. Once they got back to Stars Hollow they decided to go to Luke's. When they walked in Luke immediately made his way around the counter.

"Mia!"

"Hello, Lucas."

"You know you are the only person in the world who can call me that."

"I know this."

"I know I'm just saying that for someone who might try it later."

"Whatever… Lucas." Lorelai said.

"Sit down guys I'll get you coffee."

"Wow we get coffee right away with Mia I like it Mia she should move back."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking of doing." When Mia said this both girls smiled.

"What's going on with you guys?"

"We are not _guys_, Lucas!"

"Lorelai!"

"I'm moving back." Mia said interrupting their banter.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's wow!"

"Yes it is."

"Mia this is so great!" Rory said as she got up and hugged her.

"Hey Jess! Get over here!" Luke called to Jess from their table.

"What? I was going on my break."

"Jess, this is Mia, Mia this is Jess."

Jess nodded in acknowledgment to Mia then turned to Luke, "That all you needed?"

"Ya, go … where ever it is you go."

---Stars hollow---town meeting---

"Attention, people!" Taylor yelled over the noise of the town members discussing the last topic.

Once the room quieted down he began his final topic. "The final topic of discussion tonight is the incident outside my store yesterday."

"Come on Taylor it was just a joke." Someone yelled.

"Well, I joke or not I would like to discuss the issue of hooliganism in this town lately."

"What do you mean Taylor? This is the first 'hooligan' like thing." Some else yelled.

"Now, here is my list of suspects: Chuck Presby, Todd Johnson and Jess Mariano." Right when they said that Lorelai, Rory and Mia walked in.

"What Taylor, come on, you don't seriously think Jess did this."

"Controversy!" Mia whispered to the girls excitedly.

"As a matter of fact he is my prime suspect."

"Geez, why?"

"Because he's from New York."

"You can't be serious just because he's not from around here you suspect it's him?" When Taylor didn't answer he just muttered "Unbelievable" under his breath and walked out.

"He is such a hot head!"

**A/N: Ok so this isn't so great but I decided to finish it the best I could in honor of Milo's birthday like I said before. :o) Ok review! Love ya xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See first chapter!**

**A/N: So I lied a little about the whole 2 days thing. I didn't realize I had no clue how I wanted to approach the Rory and Jess thing and I still don't think I did a good job, but you can be the judge of that. So, enjoy!**

Luke stormed out of Miss. Patty's where the town meeting was being held, and he walked right across the street to the diner where Jess was. He decided he was going to talk to Jess without the sarcasm and the unwanted comments!

"JESS!" Luke walked up the stairs to the apartment and found Jess on his bed reading with his headphones on. "Jess!"

"What?" Jess asked annoyed, after he took his headphones off.

"You and I got to talk, NOW!"

"Uhuh"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I'm sorry what did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't enlighten me, please."

"I'm not fooling around anymore Jess."

"What are you talking about, anymore? This is the only thing I've done since I got here!"

"Exactly! But, you don't help in the diner all you do is sit around flirting with Rory and reading!"

"Excuse me? I do not _flirt_ with Rory!"

"Oh ok, of course you don't."

"Hey, if what I do with Rory is flirting then what you do with Lorelai is worse than flirting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you can not be that blind! You like her, she likes you and you flirt every time she's in here!"

"Whatever you say Jess." Luke said right before he stormed out of the room. Jess just laid back down with an amused smirk on his face and continued reading.

--- Luke's – in the diner ---

When Luke got downstairs he noticed Rory and Lorelai sitting at the counter with pie and coffee.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Um, it's a diner, your diner more specifically, what do you think?" Lorelai told him with that 'duh' voice.

"But the only way you could have gotten it is if you went behind the counter. You know you aren't supposed to go behind the counter, Lorelai! How many times…" Luke said and then started to rant about how it's his diner and people are supposed to obey his rules, but Lorelai quickly cut him off.

"Yes, but we heard you up there yelling at that wonderful coffee giving nephew of yours and we knew it would take awhile."

"I don't care; you don't go behind the counter!"

"Fine, Lucas! We got to go anyways, come on Ror. Bye Lucas."

"Bye Luke," Rory said as she walked out behind her mother.

-- Streets of Stars Hollow –

"What's with the vow of silence have all of sudden decided to be a monk?"

"I can't be a monk, mom, I'd be a nun, I am a girl."

"That's just a technicality. But seriously, Hun, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just…I don't know, I guess I was hoping Jess would be in the diner."

"Aww, did you want to see you're Jessie Poo?" Lorelai started to make kiss faces and Rory's eyes went wide.

"MOM! We are in the middle of town someone's going to hear you!"

"Oh right. Sorry, sir" Lorelai said as she mock-saluted Rory.

-- The next day –

"Mom leave me alone!" Rory said as she turned to face the other way in her bed.

"But we have to get up and go to Luke's."

"But it's so early."

"Exactly!" Lorelai stated triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rory sat up in a rubbed her eyes, because now she was confused.

"We want to go early because if it's early Jess won't be up and you won't be all shy and school girl-like during breakfast."

"Mom, come on I do not act like that when Jess is around! Besides we have plans later on anyways."

"Oh so you're gonna find out if he likes you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on, do it Ror." Now, Rory was out of bed, she figured it was no use her mom was up and had her mind set on going to Luke's.

"Fine mom, _maybe _I'll do it today. Now, can you leave so I can get ready?"

"Ok, I'm giving you 10 minutes."

"Whatever."

-- Luke's –

"…then the teacher told the class no it's cuac, cuac not quack, quack." Lorelai laughs. Rory just looks confused. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"'Cause that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!"

"Hey Luke," Rory said quickly trying to avoid the pointless argument.

"Hi Rory, um, Jess wanted me to send you up when you got here."

"Oh, um, he's up already?"

"Yeah, I told him he needed to get up and start working the morning shifts this week."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go up then?"

"Yup, you know where to go."

"I'll be right back mom, Thanks Luke."

-- The Apartment –

Knock. Knock.

"Come on in." Jess yelled not looking up form his book.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me and not some serial killer?" At her voice he put the book down.

"A serial killer wouldn't have knocked and he probably wouldn't have gotten past Luke."

"Right, that does make sense." Rory stood there nervously which confused the hell out of Jess. "So, um, Luke said you wanted me to come up."

"Oh, yeah, I actually had this book for you and I was wondering what you wanted to do later."

"Oh cool what book? And later I was thinking maybe hit this new bookstore my grandfather told me about and then go read at the bridge or something."

"That sounds good and I'll just show you the book later. We can meet here so you can get a coffee before we go at like 1-sh I guess."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go back to my mom before she eats all my breakfast. Bye."

"See ya, Rory." Once she left he sat back down on the couch and tried to read but couldn't focus. _That was a little weird. She was acting like she was nervous or something. Why would be she nervous? _

-- The diner –

"Rory, you're back! But wait you didn't bring your coffee giving friend with you."

"Sorry was I supposed to?"

"You weren't until Luke started withholding coffee from me!"

"Do you want to die at age 40?" Luke butted in.

"Who cares at least I'll die happy!"

-- The Crap Shack –

So, when they got back to the house Rory went to her room to try to pick out clothes herself, and Lorelai went to watch a movie in the living room.

"Mom!"

"What, Rory? This is my favorite part."

"I can't find anything to wear!"

"Well, I told you I'd help but you said 'no I can do it all by myself mom'."

"I lied, I need my mommy." Rory mock-whined.

"Ok, ok if you insist."

15 minutes, half a can of hairspray, a dab of lip gloss and some eye-liner later, Rory was ready! Lorelai picked out a casual outfit. It was a pair of her favorite jeans and a T-shirt that said 'reading is sexy', obviously Rory's (A/N: like the one she wears in season 5).

"Okay, mom, I'm going!" Rory yelled to her mom who was upstairs getting ready to work at the Inn late.

"Alright, sweets, see you later."

On her way to the diner, Rory thought about if she wanted to tell Jess or not. She knew that if he felt the same that would be her ultimate high, she just wished she had some way to know before she made a fool out of herself because if he didn't well, that would suck and she wouldn't know what to do.

--The diner---

"Hey Luke! Where's Jess?" She asked when she walked in.

"I'm right here, Miss Rory!" Jess said popping out form behind the curtain.

"Well, get me my coffee, coffee boy and we can leave."

"Well, I could have sworn you were Lorelai for a second there."

"I'll take that as a compliment, mister."

"Take it however you want."

When Jess got her, her coffee, they were on there way to the bookstore in Hartford.

In the car on the way to the bookstore they talked about everything and anything. They had a long heated debate on whether or not The Clash was better than The Ramones or vice versa, when they finally go to the bookstore.

---"A Novel Idea" Bookstore, Hartford, CT---

"Oh, Jess come here look at this book!" Rory called, from the American Literature section.

"I'm coming." He turned into the aisle and saw Rory looking at a purple book. "So, what am I looking at?"

"This." Rory said as she handed him the book.

"Hm, the Bluest Eye. I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Me either, but it sounds very interesting."

"You gonna get it?"

"I might."

"Well, let me know, so I can read it when you're done."

"Oh, I see, so you use me to get to my books, huh?"

"Oh of course Rory, but I think it also has to do with the company." Jess said stepping a little bit closer to her. He just stared into her eyes while she stared in to his. But, then they heard someone cough behind them and they jumped farther apart. It was so guy who looked like he worked there.

"Can I help you o with something?" The annoying bookstore guy asked.

"Nope." Jess replied clearly annoyed. So, the guy turned and walked away.

"Well, I'm about ready to go back and read at the bridge, what about you?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yeah sure let's go check-out."

---The Bridge---

Rory and Jess had been reading peacefully sitting next to each other for about 2 hours when the sun started to set and it began to get cooler. Jess was the first to finish his book and he looked to see how much more Rory had left and found her face looking very distraught.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just this book, it's horrible."

"Why? What's it about?"

"It's about a young black girl who gets raped by her father and impregnated by her father. And her parents constant beat each other… It's just awful."

"Wow. Who wrote that?"

"um, Toni Morrison."

"Hm, I don't think I've ever read anything by her before."

"Yeah me either." They smiled at each other, which was a rare thing to see from Jess, but they got lost in each other for a moment as their heads seem to have a magnetic pull, that was slowly pulling their lips together. When, their lips finally touched, Rory felt like there were fireworks going off and Jess, well, he was shocked beyond belief. The kiss only lasted about 30 seconds because Rory pulled back and of course, freaked out, you know what Rory does best.

"Oh my god, we just… we…"

"Kissed." Jess said trying to help her out.

"Yeah, but that wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to tell you I liked you as more than just my friend, my buddy, my pal, I wasn't supposed to kiss you!"

"Whoa! Rory slow down! And say that again, slowly."

"I... I... can't, not right now. I'm sorry." She said as she got up and ran down the street. Jess tried to get up and chase after her fast enough it was no use. She wasn't even headed in the direction of her house, so he had no idea where to find her.

_Oh my god Rory Gilmore just kissed me. Yes, she freaked out but she kissed me and I think said she liked me as more than a friend. I can't believe she just got up and ran off. _

_Oh my god I just kissed Jess. I need to stop running he isn't going to find me anyways. _When Rory got to the park she went and sat on a bench that was slightly hidden by trees and took out her cell phone. She quickly dialed the Inns number.

(On the phone)

Lorelai: Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.

Rory: Mom… Rory said into the phone near tears.

Lorelai: Babe? What's wrong?

Rory: I just messed up. Meet me at home in 15, please!

Lorelai: Absolutely.


End file.
